Et si ?
by Flolgd
Summary: Et si Clary était déjà au courant de sa nature de chasseuse d'ombre ? Et si depuis toute petite sa mère l'entraînait à son destin de chasseuse et de protectrice de la coupe ? Et si chaque nuit elle rêvait d'un beau blond aux yeux bleu vert surréalistes ? Et si c'était dans cette situation qu'elle et Jace se rencontraient que se passerait il ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Et si Clarissa était déjà au courant de sa nature de chasseuse d'ombre ? Et si depuis toute petite sa mère l'entraînait à son destin de chasseuse et de protectrice de la coupe ? Et si chaque soir elle partait en quête de démons à détruire ? Et si chaque nuit elle rêvait d'un beau blond aux yeux bleu vert surréaliste ? Et si c'était dans cette situation qu'elle et Jace se rencontraient que se passerait-il ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Pov Clary :

Le dessin a toujours été une grande passion pour moi. Depuis toute petite, entre deux entraînements, je dessinais tout ce qui me passait par la tête, tout ce que je voyais. Le dessin a toujours été un moyen pour moi de décompresser, de me calmer et de faire tomber l'adrénaline qui me prend lors des entraînements. C'est pourquoi en ce moment même, je dessine, sortant à peine de l'entraînement du matin et ayant déjà mangé un sandwich. Mais je ne dessine pas n'importe quoi, je dessine un homme, grand, blond, des yeux vert bleu incroyables avec des tatouages ou plutôt des runes sur une grande partie de son torse. C'est un chasseur d'ombre à n'en pas douter. C'est également l'homme que je vois chaque nuit dans mes rêves. Il y a quelque mois j'ai fêté mon dix-septième anniversaire ce qui fait que je le vois depuis maintenant trois ans. Je ne sais pas qui c'est à part que c'est un chasseur, je ne connais pas son nom, ni son âge – même si je pense qu'il a à peu près le même âge que moi, ou quelques années de plus – je ne sais rien et cela me frustre énormément je veux savoir. Je ne suis pas vraiment curieuse en général mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce garçon m'attire m'obsède et puis c'est aussi que j'aimerais savoir qui est le garçon dont je rêve chaque nuit et surtout pourquoi ? Toutes les nuits c'est la même chose, je suis dans une grande chambre, juste à côté d'un lit et je le vois, torse nu me souriant doucement. Je m'approche alors de lui et il me prend dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que ça devient étrange car je me sens totalement à ma place, sereine, comme si rien d'autre n'existait, comme si il n'y avait que nous au monde, comme si j'aurais dû être là depuis toujours et que je devrais restais là à jamais, je suis heureuse. C'est à ce moment là que je me réveille et que mon sentiment de plénitude total s'achève. Une fois mon dessin achevé je pose mon carnet et mon stylo sur ma table de nuit et m'assois sur le rebord de ma fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur et me plonger dans mes pensées.

- Clary

Je sursaute et me retourne à l'entente de mon prénom. Je vois alors ma mère accroupie devant moi me souriant gentiment.

- Oui ? Demandais-je alors

- Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe autant, tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer et cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ?

- Désolée murmurais-je rougissant légèrement, ce n'est rien de grave ne t'en fait pas. Juste les pensée d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans.

- Hum … Tant mieux alors … me répondit elle pas convaincue Allez c'est l'heure de l'entraînement et on est déjà en retard dépêche toi, allez Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Reprit elle plus joyeusement.

Ce que j'adore avec ma mère, c'est qu'elle respecte mon besoin de ne pas parler. Je me lève donc et la suis jusqu'au salon où elle a poussé les meubles contre les murs, nous faisant plus de place pour s'entraîner. Nous commençons donc à nous battre, enchaînant les coups comme on pose les carte au tarot. Grâce à une clef de bras imparable, je bloque ma mère au sol gagnant ainsi le combat. Un franc sourire apparaît alors sur mes lèvres alors que j'aide ma mère à se relever , enfin, après plus de dix ans d'entraînements j'ai battu ma mère en combat au corps à corps. Depuis environ un an, je commence peu à peu à battre ma mère dans certaines disciplines comme le combat avec épée, le tir à l'arc … Bref au cours de cette dernière année je l'ai battue sur tous les domaines qu'elle m'enseigne depuis ma plus tendre enfance, tous sauf le combat au corps à corps où, même si je tenais le coup, je finissais toujours par me faire battre. Ce matin même, ma mère m'a battu, de justesse certes, mais elle m'a battu. C'est la première fois que je la bats. Je vois alors ma mère qui me regarde avec de la fierté dans les yeux. Nous continuons donc l'entraînement par le combat avec épée ou je la bats également.

- Bon, je pense que l'on peut s'arrêter là je n'ai pas envie de continuer à me ridiculiser me dit alors ma mère avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je sais, je sais, je suis la meilleure dis-je prenant une voix vaniteuse et me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas rire.

Ma mère elle ne prit pas cette peine et éclata de rire m'entraînant avec elle. Une fois le fou rire passé nous remarquons que le soleil est déjà en train de se coucher je monte donc rapidement prendre une douche et me changer pour ma sortie anti-démon de ce soir. Je mets donc des bottes noires dans lesquelles je glisse une dague dans chacune, un jean serré noir auquel j'attache une dague et mon épée et un haut également noir, assez serré aux manches trois quart avec un petit décolleté. Je mes également mon arc en bandoulière. Cet arc est très spécial car il porte deux runes, une rune de dissimulation – comme toutes les armes des chasseurs pour éviter que les terrestres les voient – mais également une rune que personne ne connaît hormis moi et ma mère qui consiste à ce que dès que je veux qu'il y ait une flèche sur mon arc, elle apparaisse, c'est très utile et en même temps très dangereux car si les démons se mettent à l'utiliser cela deviendrait assez périlleux de les tuer, après tout avoir une arme qui se recharge automatiquement et immédiatement c'est assez dangereux. Mais je sais que personne d'autre ne la connaît pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi qui l'ai créée lorsque j'avais onze ans car j'en avais assez de recharger à tout va mon arc surtout que je devais n'en mettre qu'une pour ne pas mettre trop de temps alors que maintenant je peux en charger trois, les unes au dessus de autres, en une seule pensée. De plus, l'arc n'obéit qu'a moi car c'est moi qui est tracé la rune de mon sang. Une fois prête je redescends au salon où ma mère a déjà replacé les meubles à leurs places et me regarde une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman tout va bien se passer lui dis-je d'une voix rassurante si j'ai réussi à te botter le derrière à toi, ce n'est pas un démon qui m'aura, repris-je ironiquement

Ma phrase lui arrache un léger sourire avant qu'elle ne s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi et au moindre problème ne tente pas le diable, fuis, personne ne t'en voudra me murmure t elle à l'oreille.

- Promis lui répondis-je alors.

Je sors alors de l'appartement, ignorant au passage la vieille bique de sorcière qui habite à l'étage du dessous et sort dans la rue. L'air frais me fouette le visage faisant voler mes cheveux. Je me dirige vers une rue sombre pas très loin d'une discothèque où j'ai de grandes chances de rencontrer des démons. Alors que je passe devant un hôtel, j'entends des bruits de combats je tourne donc la tête et vois '' l'hôtel du mort '' étrangement, ce nom me dit quelque chose mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est que quelque chose me pousse à entrer comme si un lien m'unissait à une personne de ce bâtiment. Je l'ignore et continue mon chemin jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelque chose qui me fige net, un cri, un cri inhumain, un cri de vampire. C'est alors que l'une des leçon de ma mère me revient en tête ou plus précisément une phrase '' Ne vas surtout jamais à l'hôtel du mort c'est le repère des vampires ils sont trop nombreux, à toi toute seule tu n'y arrivera pas, ils te tueront '' Ce souvenir me fit frisonner. Je n'ai pas peur, non, mais disons juste que mourir maintenant n'est pas dans mes projets. Malgré cela je m'avance et entre dans l'hôtel, vampire ou pas les chasseurs sont déjà peu nombreux alors il est or de question que ceux là meurent parce que je ne les ai pas aidé. J'arrive alors sur une sorte de balcon qui longe tous les murs formant un grand cercle, sur ma gauche, un escalier permet d'atteindre le bas. Je m'avance alors et regarde par dessus la balustrade en bois ce qui se passe en dessous. Je vois alors une centaine de vampires s'acharner à combattre trois chasseurs d'ombre protégeant un terrestre. Ce qui me choqua, c'est que l'un des chasseurs n'est autre que l'homme que je vois en rêve depuis toutes ces années. En un quart de seconde ma décision fut prise. J'empoigne alors mon épée et coupe un bout de la balustrade et la déplace sur le côté rapidement et silencieusement – de toute façon avec le bruit qu'ils font ils ne risquent pas de m'entendre mais bon, il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable – me créant ainsi un parfait point de tir. Lorsque j'arrive à celui-ci je remarque que les combats ont cessé et que les chasseurs et l'humain sont regroupés contre un mur encerclés par des vampires leurs empêchant toute retraite. Je me positionne donc et prends mon arc. J'imagine alors trois flèches sur celui-ci qui apparaissent immédiatement, je vise alors rapidement et tire. Automatiquement tous les regards se posent sur moi mais je ne m'en formalise pas et continue de tirer en rafale ne prenant plus la peine de viser car de toute façon vu le nombre qu'ils sont même un aveugle arriverait à tirer dedans. Avec ma rapidité de tir et la capacité de mon arc de tirer trois flèches en même temps, j'envoie environ six flèche par seconde, les vampires tombent alors comme des mouches redonnant du courage aux chasseurs qui se jettent dans la bataille. Je suis malheureusement obligée d'arrêter car dix vampires viennent de m'encercler. Je pose donc mon arc au sol et prend mon épée avec laquelle je commence un ballet meurtrier tuant rapidement mes adversaires. Je reprends alors ma place et mon arc me remettant alors à tirer, moins rapidement cependant car les vampires, ayant diminué de plus des trois quart, je dois maintenant viser pour ne pas toucher mes alliés ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'envoyer trois flèches par seconde. Rapidement, les derniers vampires sont éliminés et, une fois encore, tous les regards se posent sur moi. Je vois alors que l'un des vampire au sol n'est pas encore mort, seulement assommé. Je saute donc du balcon, épée en main et atterri un genou à terre, l'arc de retour en bandoulière sur mon épaule droite et la lame de mon épée plongée dans le cœur du vampire. J'entends alors un cri guttural, le dernier cri du vampire maintenant mort. Je me relève donc, prenant appuis sur mon épée avant de la sortir du cœur du vampire maintenant couverte de venin. Je l'essuie sur un bout de rideau mystérieusement rescapé de la bataille qui a eu lieu ici.

- Qui es tu ? Me demande alors une voix suave, une voix magnifique qui fait battre la chamade à mon cœur.

Je lève les yeux et me fige, l'homme qui vient de me parler n'est autre que l'homme que je vois en rêve, les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même carrure, les mêmes runes même si certaines sont cachées sous sa chemise mais surtout, les même yeux bleu vert à tomber.

- Tu es sourde ? Il t'a demandé qui tu es ! Cracha une autre voix

Je tourne alors les yeux vers la personne et vois un homme brun aux cheveux assez cours des runes sur le corps également et des yeux bleus qui me fusille.

- Il me semble que je viens de vous sauver la vie, la moindre des politesses serait que vous vous présentiez en premier, répondis-je légèrement irritée

- Elle a raison, répond la femme essayant du même coups de calmer son comparse. Moi c'est Isabelle Lightwood et le crétin qui t'a agressé c'est mon frère Alec.

- Hey ! Réplique t-il visiblement outré

- La ferme, claque t-elle me faisant sourire au passage. Lui c'est Jace Wayland et le terrestre c'est Simon Lewis.

Hum … Alors l'homme de mes rêves s'appelle Jace Wayland hein … Ça lui va bien.

- Et tu es ? Me demande t elle

- Moi c'est Clarissa Fray mais tout le monde m'appelle Clary. Enchanté répondis-je

- Ouais c'est ça, marmonne encore … Alec

- Quel sympathique rencontre tu fais. Dis-je ironiquement m'attirant le sourire amusé des trois autres.

Tout à coup je sens une présence et me fige. Cette présence est celle d'un démon, je porte donc ma main gauche sur le pommeau de mon épée la laissant glisser jusqu'à la poignée et attends. J'attends qu'il m'attaque ce qui ne saurait tarder, lorsque je sens un mouvement dans l'air je sais que c'est le moment alors je me retourne et pendant ce mouvement lève mon épée des deux mains créant un mouvement circulaire qui tranche alors le démon en une pluie d'étincelles rouges et transformant le démon désormais mort en un sorte de boue qui finit par disparaître, tout cela sous le regard écarquillé des chasseurs et du terrestre qui ne l'avaient pas sentis arriver. Je leurs souris donc légèrement amusée avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers les escaliers.

- Te reverrais-je ? Me demande alors Simon

- J'en doute, je ne fréquente que très peu les terrestres, répondis-je en me retournant légèrement et souriant.

- Rectification te reverrons nous ? me demanda Jace

Ah Jace … Non tu ne peux pas craquer pour lui Clary tu ne le connaîs même pas si ça ce trouve c'est un abruti. Oui mais il est tellement beau … Tu ne le connaîs qu'en rêve et puis ne te fais pas d'illusion ce n'est pas parce que tu le trouve canon qu'il pense la même chose de toi. Cette pensée me ramène alors immédiatement sur terre.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, répondis-je simplement avant de monter les escaliers et de sortir du bâtiment.

_To Be Continued … _

_Et voilà c'est fini. Un chapitre très long et je pense d'ailleurs que les autres seront plus courts. Pour la suite rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et laissez des review. _


	3. Chapter 2

Réponses aux reviews :

-Elina : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça t'es plus et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

-Axelle : Y a pas de mal c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à mettre des ''donc'' à répétition. J'ai essayé d'en mettre moins dis moi ce que tu en penses;)

-lilianna Dreayar : Merci je suis contente que ça t'es plu.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Pov Jace :

Les rêves sont quelque chose de vraiment étranges. Parfois on se retrouve à courir pour sauver sa peau d'un quelconque monstre ou personne et le lendemain on se retrouve à devoir jouer les héros comme batman ou d'autres super héros ridicules. Parfois même on fait le même rêve plusieurs fois de suite avec toujours les mêmes scènes, les mêmes personnes tout se répétant inlassablement. C'est mon cas, depuis maintenant trois ans je fais encore et encore le même rêve. Je vois une fille véritablement magnifique plutôt petite, environ un mètre soixante-cinq assez jeune je dirais dans les dix-sept ou dix-huit ans des formes là où il faut et des cheveux roux dont quelques mèches tombent sur ses yeux d'un marron clair stupéfiant. Chaque nuit je fais le même rêve je la vois elle, dans ma chambre admirant la décoration autour d'elle, je m'approche d'elle en lui souriant doucement. Elle s'approche également de moi et je la prends dans mes bras pour ne plus la lâcher. Je me sens tellement bien à ce moment là, mon nez plongé dans ses cheveux respirant doucement son odeur fleurie. Son corps se moulant parfaitement dans mes bras, une vague de bien être m'envahit soudain me laissant pantois dans un monde couleur bisounours. Je hais cette couleur mais la sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras est telle que je ne me préoccupe pas de ce qui se passe autour de nous. Seule elle compte, seul le moment que nous partageons tous les deux existe à mes yeux. Certains disent que les rêves ont une signification bien précise, qu'ils veulent dire quelque chose, transmettre un message. Si cette théorie est vraie, je ne vois vraiment pas le sens de ce rêve, je ne vois pas pourquoi je rêve de cette fille, en quoi elle est spéciale.L'ai-je déjà rencontrée ? J'en doute, je me souviendrais sans doute d'elle si c'était le cas. Je ne suis pas du genre à croire au destin, pourtant je me pose parfois la question de savoir si je suis destiné à la rencontrer, si elle va faire partie de mon futur.

- Jace, me dit Isabelle, c'est l'heure on doit y aller.

- Bien répondis-je, alors allons-y

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'armurerie pour récupérer mes armes. Je glisse alors des dagues dans mes bottes, des poignards à ma ceinture et deux épées dans mon dos. Je rejoins ensuite Alec et Isabelle dans le halle d'entrée de l'institut eux aussi près à exterminer des démons. Nous sortons de l'institut et nous dirigeons vers un bar très populaire des environs qui est également bourré de démon en tous genres. Une fois arrivés nous nous asseyons à une table et commandons à boire et attendons. Nous observons ce qui se passe autour de nous, repairons les démons qui sont seuls et les plus vulnérables à tuer.

- Salut les gars !

- Qu'est-ce- qu'il fait là lui ? Dis-je en lançant un regard mauvais à Simon, un terrestre que nous avions rencontré il y a six mois.

Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre c'était il y a six mois dans une ruelle attenant à l'institut.

_Flash Back :_

_Pov Jace :_

_Nous sortons de l'institut, près au combat, à la recherche de démons à exploser. Un cri d'homme retenti, nous nous dirigeons donc vers la source de ce cri et trouvons un terrestre sur les fesses reculant grâce à ses talons et ses mains, fuyant un immonde démon à face de rat. _

_- Jace à toi de jouer, me dit Isabelle_

_- Pourquoi moi fais le toi répondis-je_

_- Jace … me dit- elle d'un ton d'avertissement_

_- Ouais bon ça va j'y vais marmonnais-je_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait je m'avance vers le démon, empoigne mon épée et l'enfonce dans le cœur du démon qui hurle d'agonie avant de disparaître en fumée._

_- Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ? Demande t-il tout tremblant._

_- Génial il nous voit, dis-je dramatique, qu'est ce qu'on fait on l'assomme et lui efface la mémoire ou on le donne en pâture aux démons ?_

_Je vois le terrestre pâlir dangereusement à la limite de la couleur du fantôme._

_- Jace arrête tes conneries il va s'évanouir, me dit Isabelle sur un ton de reproche._

_- Si il s'évanouit c'est toi qui le porte, renchérit Alec._

_- Ouais bon ça va je plaisante dis-je légèrement agacé_

_Au bout de quelques minutes de silence le terrestre se remit à parler, la plaie … _

_- Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Demande t-il_

_-Des chasseurs d'ombre, répondis-je totalement blasé _

_- Hum … Et c'était quoi ça ?_

_- Un démon_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Après ça il ne nous a pas lâché de toute la soirée. Dire que je n'aime pas ce type serait un euphémisme : je le hais, il me tape sur les nerfs c'est une horreur ce gars il me sort par les yeux. Toujours de bonne humeur, toujours en train de sourire même si on parle de démon et de meurtre, comme si rien n'est grave et que tout est à prendre à la légère. Il continue à rire de tout même après être passé à deux doigts de la mort et ce grâce à moi. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule raison pour laquelle je le hais mais l'autre, c'est plus une intuition, un pressentiment.

- Jace toujours aussi agréable, me dit il perdant son sourire

Ah oui, la seule chose qui peu lui faire perdre son sourire c'est moi, j'ai l'impression que lui non plus ne m'aime pas beaucoup – ou plutôt pas du tout – ce qui me fait une belle jambe. D'après Isabelle se serait à cause de ma petite blague le soir de notre première rencontre sur le sort que je lui réservais puisqu'il nous voyait.

- Pourquoi serais-je agréable avec toi, demandais-je sarcastique, et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens juste m'amuser un peu, dt il en ignorant délibérément le début de ma phrase

- Oh et bien dégage d'ici alors. Nous on est pas là pour s'amuser

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis là je veux venir avec vous

- Détruire des démons n'est pas un jeu, dis-je d'une voie froide comme la glace commençant doucement à m'énerver

- Il a raison Simon n'abuse pas trop de ta situation ça suffit

- Ok, Ok c'est bon je prends un dernier verre et je me casse, dit-il avec le peu d'intelligence qu'il semble posséder.

Il se dirige donc vers le bar et je reprends mon observation ne me préoccupant plus de lui.

- SIMON NON NE BOIT PAS CA ! Entendis-je Isabelle hurler

Je me retourne et vois ce crétin avaler son verre où, à l'intérieur, se trouvais du venin de vampire ce qui le fait s'évanouir.

- Mais quel idiot ! M'exclamais-je me dirigeant vers lui accompagné de mes deux compagnons.

A cette heure-ci, le bar est bondé, ce qui ne facilite pas notre arrivée auprès de ce crétin. Malheureusement – pour lui – lorsque nous arrivons sur place, les vampires l'ont déjà embarqué pour le croquer.

- On doit aller le sauver nous dit Isabelle

- Pourquoi dis-je ennuyé

- Parce que c'est nous qui l'avons introduit dans notre monde, c'est de notre faute répondit elle en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie

- Je l'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on lui efface la mémoire murmurais-je en la suivant

Je suis interrompu dans ma marche par la main d'Alec qui se pose sur mon épaule

- Jace … Qu'est qui t'arrive je ne te reconnais plus c'est bien toi avant qui insistait pour sauver tout le monde alors qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? me demande t-il de l'incompréhension dans le regard

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à sa question avant de répondre

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je hais ce type, il ne m'inspire pas confiance, je sens qu'il va nous trahir c'est mon instinct qui me le dit et … commençais-je

- Et ton instinct ne te trompe jamais termina t-il à ma place, je sais et j'ai confiance en ton instinct mais pour le moment il n'a rien fait et on ne peut pas le laisser tomber Isa à raison c'est nous qui l'avons introduit dans notre monde, à nous de gérer, voyant que j'allais protester il reprit, on se méfiera, ton instinct ne nous à jamais fait défaut jusqu'ici.

Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ses arguments avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien alors allons rejoindre ma sœur avant qu'elle ne pète une durite.

Je souris mais le suis jusqu'à sa sœur, qui se tient à l'embrasure de la porte de sortie et nous lance un regard excédé. Je l'ignore et me dirige vers l'église au coin de la rue où je me rends devant l'hôtel et m'agenouille afin de trouver le trou, qui sert de serrure, pour cacher nos armes . Une fois la trappe ouverte, nous prenons chacun des armes pour nous préparer à nous rendre dans l'antre des vampires, et sans doute à notre mort. Une fois près nous nous dirigeons vers le repère des vampires :'' l'hôtel du mort ''

- On ne peut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas le sens de l'humour dis-je ironiquement

Lorsque nous entrons, nous nous retrouvons directement sur une sorte de balcon qui suit tous les murs, sur notre gauche se trouve un escalier que nous empreintons pour descendre à l'étage du dessous. A peine arrivé, nous voyons Simon, attaché par les bras au dessus d'une sorte de puits très profond. _Boulet _est le premier motqui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je le vois attaché de la sorte, inconscient, ce mec est un véritable boulet, lourd et empoté. Nous nous avançons prudemment et, pendant qu'Isabelle se charge de le détacher, moi et Alec surveillons les alentours, sans doute bondés de vampires se cachant et attendant le bon moment pour frapper et nous coincer pour nous bouffer. Une fois Simon détaché Isabelle l'aida à marcher vers la sortie. C'est à ce moment là, que les vampire sont sortis de leur cachette tous crocs dehors avec une envie certaine de faire couler le sang dans les yeux. Isabelle se poste devant le terrestre juste avant que les vampires n'attaquent. Tout ce passe alors très rapidement nous enchaînons alors coups de poing, de pied et d'épée à une vitesse fulgurante tuant beaucoup de nos adversaires. Malheureusement, plus le temps passe, plus le nombre de vampires augmente malgré ceux que nous tuons. Nous sommes donc rapidement dépassés et nous nous retrouvons acculés contre un mur et encerclés de vampires nous empêchant toute retraite. Tout à coup, je vois trois vampires s'effondrer des flèches plantées en plein cœur, alors, toutes espèces confondues, nous tournons la tête vers la source des flè reste figé en voyant la fille de mes rêves, la fille à laquelle je rêve depuis trois ans. Je détourne rapidement le regard et reporte mon attention sur les vampires qui se mettent à tomber comme des mouches en un seul regard, moi, Alec et Isabelle nous concertons avant de nous jeter dans la bataille. Je remarque alors que les flèches se sont arrêtées, je tourne la tête et vois ma belle en train de mettre la pâté à une dizaine de vampires. Peu de temps après, les flèches recommencent à tomber, annonciatrices de mort. Une fois tous les vampires tués, nous nous retournons tous vers la fille et la voyons sauter du balcon épée en main et atterrir un genou à terre, l'épée plongée dans le cœur du vampire qui était encore vivant vu le cri d'agonie qu'il pousse.

- Qui est-tu? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle essuyait son épée sur un bout de rideau.

Elle se met à m'observer sans pour autant répondre, je fais donc de même et me plonge dans ses yeux d'un marron magnifique. Ce moment est interrompu par la voix d'Alec, de mauvaise humeur visiblement.

- Tu es sourde ? il t'a demandé qui tu es ! Crache t-il alors qu'une envie irrépressible de le frapper me submerge

Je la vois le détailler d'un œil critique avant de répondre d'une voix enchanteresse.

- Il me semble que je viens de vous sauver la vie, la moindre des politesses serait que vous vous présentiez en premier, répondit-elle légèrement irritée.

- Elle a raison, répond Isabelle en essayant de calmer Alec. Moi c'est Isabelle Lightwood et le crétin qui t'a agressé c'est mon frère Alec.

- Hey ! Réplique t-il visiblement outré, me faisant légèrement sourire.

- La ferme, claque t-elle la faisant sourire au passage. Lui c'est Jace Wayland et le terrestre c'est Simon Lewis. Et tu es ? Reprit-elle

- Moi c'est Clarissa Fray mais tout le monde m'appelle Clary. Enchanté répondit-elle

- Ouais c'est ça, marmonne Alec

- Quel sympathique rencontre tu fais. Dit-elle ironiquement nous faisant tous sourire – sauf Alec bien sur –

Tout à coup, elle se fige et pose sa main sur le pommeau de son épée puis sur la poignée. Comprenant qu'elle a senti quelque chose, nous ne faisons rien et attendons. Nous la voyons alors se retourner rapidement, épée en main, tranchant le démon d'un mouvement circulaire sous nos yeux ébahis. Elle nous sourit légèrement amusée avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

- Te reverrais-je ? lui demande alors le crétin.

- J'en doute, je ne fréquente que très peu les terrestres, répondis-elle en se retournant légèrement et en souriant.

- Rectification te reverrons- nous ? Demandais-je attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, répondit-elle simplement avant de monter les escaliers et de sortir du bâtiment.

_To Be Continued … _

_Et voilà le chapitre 2 est fini. La suite est déjà en cours d'écriture donc à la prochaine. N'oubliez pas : laissez des reviews _


	4. Chapter 3

Réponses aux reviews:

-ilianna Dreayar : Merci, je me suis bien amusée a écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que celui là te plaira également.

-xShanee : Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que toi aussi tu as passé de bonnes fêtes.

-Methenniel : Je te comprends, j'étais dans le même cas avant de me décider à écrire une fiction alors j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

-ClaryJace4ever : Merci je suis super contente que ça te plaise, le fait que Clary connaisse déjà la vérité va changer beaucoup de choses.

-Analissa : Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour Simon ... Il risque de causer quelques soucis en effet mais bon, que serait la vie -surtout celle de Jace et Clary – sans quelques problèmes ? :p

**Chapitre 3 :**

POV Clary :

A peine sortie de l'immeuble, je vois les autres chasseurs et le terrestre partir en courant se dirigeant directement dans la direction de l'institut, sans aucun doute. Ma mère lorsque j'étais petite, me racontait beaucoup d'histoires sur l'institut. Elle me disait comment elle travaillait lorsqu'elle y était, comment l'institut avait fière allure avec son apparence digne d'un château qui était, à l'époque, bondé de monde formant une grande famille. Elle me racontait également comment Valentin, un chasseur d'ombre et son mari de l'époque, a volé la coupe mortuaire pour faire des expériences et s'approprier non seulement le pouvoir des chasseurs, mais également le pouvoir des démons en les contrôlant devenant ainsi, l'ennemi numéro un de tous les chasseurs d'ombre encore du bon côté. Elle m'a également raconté comment pendant que son '' mari '' était sorti avec d'autres traîtres, elle avait volé la coupe et s'était enfuie avec elle pour la mettre en sécurité loin des mains de ce monstre alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi.

Valentin finira par nous retrouver, ça ne fait aucun doute et c'est pour cela que ma mère m'a entraîné, pour pouvoir protéger la coupe et moi même lorsque le moment sera venu. Et le moment approche, je le sens, je le sais, j'ai toujours eu un don pour ce genre de chose, je sais toujours si quelque chose de bien ou de mal approche. C'est une sorte de pré-sentiment et, depuis quelques temps déjà, je sens – ou plutôt je pressens – qu'une période des plus sombres approche. D'après ma mère, cette aptitude me viendrait de mon père, ou plutôt de mon géniteur, Valentin, le monstre qui a décimé, à l'aide des démons et d'autres chasseurs d'ombres corrompus, la plupart des chasseurs d'ombre '' du bon côté de la force '' comme certains disent. En effet, je suis la fille du monstre de cruauté, redouté de la plupart d'entre nous, Valentin Morgenstern et de Jocelyne Fray chasseuse d'ombre très célèbre pour avoir volé la coupe à Valentin et avoir, ainsi, mis un frein à son ambition sur-dimensionnée. Un cocktail plein de surprise n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que j'arrive devant la magnifique fontaine du parc, à quelques rues de chez moi, mon mauvais pré-sentiment s'amplifie devenant imminent. Ça y est il nous a retrouvé, j'en suis sûr. Je me précipite alors vers chez moi, courant le plus vite que je peux malgré mes poumons qui commençaient à me brûler par manque d'air. Arrivée devant mon immeuble, j'entre en trombe faisant se fracasser la porte contre le mur pour enfin monter les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à notre appartement.

Arrivée sur le pallier je reste figée quelques secondes : devant moi se trouve un vrai carnage. La porte en bois sombre qui donne habituellement sur le corridor menant au salon est au sol, à moitié cassée et sortie de ses gonds entourée d'éclats de bois sans doute arrachés par une grande force de frappe. J'empoigne mon épée avec une certitude en tête : aucun humain ne peut faire ça, ils n'en ont pas la force. Du côté des chasseurs d'ombres seul quelques uns d'entre nous sont capables d'un tel acte et, de ce que j'en sais, il sont tous morts lors du règne de terreur de Valentin. Il ne reste donc qu'une possibilité qui ne plaît guère plus. Un ou plusieurs démons se sont introduits chez moi et certainement pas avec de bonne intention – si c'est possible que les démons puissent avoir de bonnes intentions – vu l'état dans lequel se trouve cette pauvre porte qui n'a rien demandé.

J'entre prudemment dans l'appartement enjambant la porte et évitant les éclats de bois afin de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas me faire repérer. J'arrive dans le salon qui est, lui aussi, dans un piteux état les meubles renversés pour certain et complètement détruits pour d'autres. Le lustre qui d'ordinaire éclaire le salon d'une lumière éblouissante est désormais au sol, brisé en des millions d'éclats de verre montrant la violence du combat qui a du se dérouler ici. Le vieux canapé noir dans lequel moi et ma mère nous asseyons pour profiter de la télé est maintenant éventré et la télé elle est complètement fichue avec un gros trou au milieu comme si on lui avait mis un coup de poing.

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit alors me tirant de ma contemplation je me dirige vers la cuisine et voit un rottweiller me dardant de ses yeux de braise.

Sous mon regard nullement surpris le chien commença à se transformer. Sa tête se fend en deux comme si on l'avait coupée rapidement suivie de tout son corps le faisant prendre une teinte rougeâtre dégoûtante, ses dents s'allongèrent se transformant en longues dents bien plus blanches et tranchantes que la normale. Rapidement les deux parties du démon se rassemblèrent, ne formant qu'un seul corps d'une couleur toujours rougeâtre, les pattes s'étant transformées en une sorte de tentacule gluante vraiment écœurante. En quelques secondes le démon se précipite vers moi mais malheureusement – pour lui – c'est quelques secondes de trop car à peine est-il arrivé à moi que mon épée le tranche, le réduisant au silence pour toujours. J'entends alors des pas au niveau de la porte, et à la vue des bruits qu'ils font, je dirais qu'ils sont trois. Dès qu'ils arrivent à mon niveau je me retourne , levant mon épée des deux mains mais me fige avant de trancher la gorge au premier. Devant moi se trouve les chasseurs d'ombres que j'ai sauvé des vampires cette nuit. Et, évidement, la personne à qui j'ai failli trancher la gorge n'est autre que Jace.

- Seigneur vous ne tenez vraiment pas à la vie, je ne savais pas que les chasseurs d'ombres avaient des tendances suicidaires de nos jours, grommelais-je en leur jetant un regard digne d'une mère qui réprimande ses enfants.

Je ne me préoccupe plus d'eux partant rapidement à la recherche de ma mère l'inquiétude me submergeant. Je les sens plus que je ne les vois me suivre mais les ignore me concentrant uniquement sur ma tache laissant tout de même mes sens en action pour repérer toutes menaces. Le tour de l'appartement est rapidement fini mais aucune trace de ma mère cette constatation me fait alors frapper contre le mur, coup qui aurait sans doute fait saigner un terrestre mais qui, grâce à mon entraînement quotidien et à mon métabolisme de chasseuses d'ombres qui me rend naturellement plus résistante que la normale, ne m'a fait que ressentir une légère douleur idéale pour me remettre les idées en place et me reconcentrer.

- Je ne savais pas que les chasseurs d'ombre avaient des tendances d'auto-mutilation, me dit Alec d'un air fier d'avoir pu retourner ma phrase contre moi.

Malheureusement pour lui je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer et me contente donc de lui envoyer mon plus beau regard noir le faisant légèrement frissonner. En temps normal je serais en train de lui lancer un sourire narquois et serais morte de rire entrain de jubiler dans ma tête. Malheureusement – ou heureusement pour ma santé mentale – je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça : ma mère vient de se faire enlever et je n'ai rien pu faire, ah elle est belle la chasseuse d'ombres même pas capable de garder sa mère en sécurité. Mon esprit se met à tourner à toute vitesse cherchant comment les démons ont réussi à nous retrouver. Les démons ne sont pas réputés pour leur intelligence et moi et ma mère utilisons des faux noms pour chaque action de l'achat de l'appartement aux courses en passant par toutes les factures et autres … Les seules personnes qui connaissent mon vrai nom ou celui de ma mère sont … Une ampoule s'allume au dessus de ma tête – alléluia – et tout devient clair. Je me retourne vers mes trois acolytes pour vérifier ma théorie.

- Vous l'avez dit à quelqu'un ? Demandais-je

- Quoi ? Me demande Isabelle totalement perdu à l'instar de ses deux compagnons.

- Notre rencontre, est ce que vous l'avez raconté à quelqu'un ? M'expliquais-je rapidement

- Hum … Juste à Hodge pourquoi ? Me répond Jace

- Hodge … Hodge Starkweather le chasseur d'ombre hyper célèbre ?

- Oui mais encore une foi pourquoi ? Me redemande Jace

Je ne réponds pas trop choquée par ce que je viens de découvrir. Ma mère m'a souvent parlé de Hodge Starkweather un chasseur d'ombres très puissant et très célèbre pour ses exécutions de démons, mais récemment on entend plus parler de lui certains raconte qu'il reste enfermé à l'institut à cause d'un sort, d'autre parce qu'il a peur, d'autres encore disent qu'il est mort … Bref aucune version officielle, personne ne sait vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé. En tout cas aux vues de ce que je viens d'apprendre, cette dernière hypothèse se révèle entièrement fausse et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Lorsque j'étais petite ma mère m'a raconté une histoire, elle m'a raconté que le monstre qu'est mon géniteur est un spécialiste de la manipulation, qu'il est capable de faire croire à quelqu'un tout ce qu'il veut. Lorsque j'ai atteint l'age de quatorze ans – c'est à peu près à ce moment là que l'on a commencé à ne plus entendre parler de Hodge – ma mère a soupçonné Valentin de le manipuler pour obtenir la coupe mortuaire, il lui a en sans doute fait croire qu'il lui avait jeté une malédiction qui l'empêchait de sortir de l'institut tant qu'il ne lui aura pas donner la coupe, la peur est l'un des pire poisons et Valentin a toujours été très doué pour insinuer la terreur au plus profond du cœur des gens. Et, vu ce qui vient de se produire, je peux affirmer que c'est le cas : Hodge Starkweather est un traître, il ne manquait plus que ça. Ma déduction veut également dire que c'est en parti de ma faute si on nous a retrouvé. Bien entendu Valentin et ses petits chiens auraient fini par nous retrouver mais j'ai en quelque sorte précipité les choses, la seule chose bénéfique qui en ai ressorti c'est que maintenant je suis sure que Hodge est un traître et que je ne peux pas lui faire confiance même si j'aurais préféré le prouver autrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière je dois accomplir ceux pour quoi ma mère m'a entraîné : protéger la coupe mortuaire. Étant donné l'état actuelle des choses, la coupe est sûrement plus en sécurité où elle est en ce moment je doit donc trouver un endroit où loger car il est or de question que je reste ici. Premièrement car l'appartement est dans un état pas possible et deuxièmement parce que maintenant que les démons savent où nous habitons ils reviendront certainement pour moi et, même si je sais me défendre, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester pour les voir. A peine cette décision prise, je me dirige vers ma chambre, à peu près en bon état si on considère le reste de la maison,, et attrape une valise sur le dessus de mon armoire que je pose sur le lit et dans laquelle je fourre tous mes vêtements – qui sont peu nombreux – avant d'aller dans ma salle de bain pour prendre mes affaires de toilette que je mets également dans ma valise puis je la ferme tous cela en sentant les yeux d'Alec, d'Isabelle et de Jace sur moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Me demande Isabelle

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais ma valise, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps c'est trop dangereux.

- Et tu comptes aller où ?

- Je sais pas je vais voir en tout cas je ne peux pas rester ici c'est une certitude, répondis-je

- Tu veux venir à l'institut ? Me demande Jace

- Jace ! Le réprimande Alec

- Quoi c'est une chasseuse d'ombres et institut est pour les chasseurs d'ombres, répondit Jace

- Il a raison c'est une des notres on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, renchéri Isabelle

Alec ne répondit pas visiblement renfrogné de s'être fait renvoyé de la sorte et, rien que pour l'embêter – et aussi parce que je ne savais pas où allez même si je ne l'avouerai jamais même sous la torture – je réponds :

- Ok merci de m'accueillir

Je réalise – bien trop tard malheureusement – que cette réponse me condamne à vivre sous le même toit que ce traître qui a vendu ma mère à Valentin pour son propre intérêt sans penser aux autres. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, j'ai accepté et ne peux désormais plus revenir en arrière. Je les suis donc dans les rues, les chemins, traversant les routes jusqu'à arrivée devant l'institut qui, comme je l'imaginais est un magnifique château camouflé par un charme ne montrant aux terrestres qu'un lieu totalement délabré digne d'une maison hantée. Avec ses hautes tours et ses petites fenêtres l'institut fait plus pensé à un château de l'antiquité qu'à un refuge pour chasseurs de démons. Avançant lentement vers la grille d'entrée, notre petit groupe passe silencieusement, invisible aux yeux des humains, le portail nous dirigeant vers les grandes et lourdes portes en bois massif gravé de longues arabesques très complexes et anciennes marquant l'entrée de l'institut. Devant ces portes un sentiment de bien être comme si j'étais chez moi, que j'ai cherché cette endroit depuis toujours.

Poussant les portes, Jace ouvre la marche et s'avance dans le halle d'entrée. Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un sourire amusé en voyant ma mâchoire prête à se décrocher. Ma mère m'a souvent décrit l'institut mais je ne me serais jamais attendue à ça : à peine franchi la porte je me retrouve dans un hall aussi grand que tout mon ancien appartement – voire plus grand – très illuminé. Les murs composés de fresques et de gravures en arabesque identiques à celles sur les portes. Bref, un véritable chef d'œuvre. Je reste pantoise quelques secondes devant la magnificence de l'endroit sous les regards compréhensifs de Jace et d'Isabelle et celui moqueur d'Alec.

Je me reprends rapidement et me tourne vers Jace.

- C'est … commençais-je sans trouver les mots pour finir

- Je sais me dit il avec un sourire, j'ai réagi comme toi la première fois.

- Que se passe t il ? Qui est elle ? Demanda une voix qui m'était encore inconnue.

Puisque, d'après mes informations il ne reste – en nous comptant moi, ma mère et Hodge – que six chasseurs d'ombres et que trois d'entre eux sont avec moi et que ce n'est pas la voix de ma mère, j'en déduis donc que cette voix appartient à Hodge le traitre. Comme pour confirmer mes suppositions un homme qui a environ la cinquantaine, les cheveux déjà gris, descend les grands escaliers en face de nous jusqu'à se retrouver à notre hauteur. Et voilà maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à contrôler mon envie de meurtre envers l'homme qui a trahi ma mère, génial …

_To Be Continued … _

_Désolée pour le retard à cause des fêtes, de la reprise des cours et de ces p*tains d'examens à la c*n j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps pour écrire. Bref, voilà le troisième chapitre. Une … petite … review ? * yeux tout mignons *_


	5. Chapter 4

Réponses aux reviews :

- ClaryJace4ever : Merci pour la review xD . Merci du compliment je pense que je vais poster plus régulièrement puisque les examens sont finis je te promets rien et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

- sweetcandy9 : Contente que ma fic te plaise. Je suis d'accord avec toi : ça manque de fiction sur la cité des ténèbres c'est d'ailleurs une des raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à publier ma fic. Merci de lire ma fic et j'espère que la suite te plaira également.

- lilianna Dreayar : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

- : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Pov Jace :

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie nous nous concertons d'un regard et partons en courant jusqu'à l'institut, passant juste à côté de Clary qui marche doucement et calmement dans la nuit noire. Arrivé devant elle, je renvoies le terrestre chez lui en lui disant qu'il était or de question qu'il y rentre, l'institut étant un refuge de chasseur d'ombres il est donc totalement interdit – ou plutôt je ne laisserais certainement pas – un stupide terrestre rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigeons directement vers les grands escaliers en fasse de nous, et empruntons le couloir de gauche jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du bureau de Hodge. Celle-ci est déjà ouverte nous prouvant que Hodge nous attendait. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous descendons la petite volée de marche et entrons enfin véritablement dans le bureau. Celui-ci est essentiellement composé de grandes bibliothèques contenant des livres de runes, d'histoire … Tous concernant les chasseurs d'ombres dont certains datent de plusieurs siècles voir millénaires, et également de vitrines exposant des armes de chasseurs en tout genre des épées aux poignards en passant par les lances et les dagues … Bref presque toute l'histoire des chasseurs d'ombres est consignée entre ces murs. Quelques secondes après notre entrée, Hodge apparaît d'une porte en chêne massif qui renferme une pièce dont aucun de nous ne connaît la contenance pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne nous l'a jamais montré et ne nous en a jamais parlé non plus. Ça nous intrigues bien sur, mais nous avons fini par abandonner lorsqu'il nous a gentiment renvoyé pour au moins la cinquantième fois. Il nous le dira lorsque le moment sera venu – ou pas … – Quoi qu'il en soit il s'avance vers la longue table se trouvant au milieu de la pièce où il s'assoie et nous invite, d'un geste de la main, à nous asseoir également,ce que l'on fait en silence.

Une fois installés, Hodge nous observe calmement nous invitant silencieusement à lui raconter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. En effet, à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé nous sommes rentrés bien plus tard que d'habitude ce qui est vraiment … Bah … inhabituel …

- Alors que vous est il arrivé ? Nous demande t il alors que l'on ne répondait pas à sa question silencieuse

- Simon a été enlevé par des vampires donc on a du aller le sauver, répondit Isabelle

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas allés à l'hôtel du mort, dit il la stupeur se lisant dans son regard

- Hum … Si, répondit elle alors que nous baissons tous les yeux tel des enfants ayant été pris à faire une bêtise.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes malades ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, nous reprocha t il

- On a failli, grogna Alec

- … Que voulez-vous dire ? Nous demanda t il légèrement inquiet

- Ben … On était en train de se faire dépasser lorsque qu'une fille est arrivée et nous a sauvé, dis-je voyant que les autres ne savaient pas par où commencer

- Qui ça ? Vous connaissez son nom ? C'est une chasseuse ? Nous interrogea t il rapidement

Nous nous regardons légèrement amusés, évidement découvrir qu'une autre chasseuse d'ombres est en vie – et du bon côté – est une bonne chose mais voir Hodge de la sorte est vraiment rare et amusant je dirais même hilarant.

- Hum … elle s'appelle Clarissa mais tout le monde l'appel Clary et oui c'est bien une chasseuse d'ombres et une très douée d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

- Quel est son nom de famille elle vous l'a dit ? Nous demande t il plissant les yeux de suspicion nous faisant foncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Elle nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait Clarissa Fray, dis-je doucement en inspectant les traits de son visage à la recherche d'un signe qui me mettrait sur la voix pour trouver ce qui l'intéresse tant.

Lorsque je lui annonce le nom de famille de ma belle … _quoi ? Depuis quand je l'appelle ma belle moi ? _Bref … lorsque je lui ai annoncé le nom de famille de Clary son regard s'est illuminé comme un enfant à Noël qui trouve des cadeaux pour lui au pied de son sapin. Mais ce qui me dérange c'est que j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit une chasseuse qui lui fasse plaisir mais que c'est parce que c'est une Fray. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour lui qu'il est heureux, comme si le fait que ce soit une Fray le délivrait d'un poids dont lui seul connaît l'existence. En cet instant, mon instinct me hurle que Hodge ne pense plus qu'a lui, à se libérer de chaînes invisibles au mépris d'autrui. Pour une fois j'ignore cette petite voix c'est ridicule, Hodge est l'un des meilleurs chasseurs d'ombres de son époque, il à tué des centaines de démons et a sauvé au moins autant de vies, il ne peut donc pas avoir de telles intentions. Pourtant la petite voix dans ma tête revient en force lorsque Hodge se met à marmonner des « Enfin » , « si proche depuis tout ce temps » et des « bientôt libre » si bas que je suis le seul à l'entendre, la voix revient si fortement qu'il m'est désormais impossible de l'ignorer. Les bribes de phrases que j'ai pu capter de Hodge tourne en boucle dans ma tête « Enfin … si proche depuis tout ce temps … bientôt libre » qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? Qui est si proche depuis tout ce temps ? Clary ? Pourtant lorsque je lui ai dit son prénom il n'a pas eu l'air de la connaître et puis si il la connaissait pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ? Il sait très bien que le nombre de démons augmente et que nous avons besoin de renfort, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit en est la preuve formelle et que veut dire '' bientôt libre '' ? Est il prisonnier ? Et si oui de quoi ? Est ce que la rumeur est vrai et qu'il ne peut pas sortir de l'institut à cause d'un sortilège ? Et si oui en quoi Clary pourra y faire quelque chose ? Et si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose pourquoi il ne l'a pas cherché avant ou pourquoi est ce qu'il ne nous a pas demandé de la chercher nous l'aurions fait pour l'aider après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. A peine une question fait elle son apparition qu'une autre en découle et encore une autre, puis une autre … créant une boucle sans fin, un cercle vicieux me donnant un mal de crâne carabiné. Je sens une main me secouer doucement l'épaule et revient à la réalité remarquant Isabelle qui me regarde inquiète à l'instar d'Alec et d'Hodge qui avait finit par sortir de ses pensées.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, demandais-je émergeant enfin complètement

- Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on t'appelle et tu ne réponds pas qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demande Isabelle visiblement très inquiète pour moi

- Ne t'inquiète pas Isa' je vais bien j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, la nuit a été longue, répondis-je doucement

- Hum … Oui … dit elle visiblement pas convaincue, dans ce cas va te coucher on finit notre rapport on n' a pas besoin de toi .

- Non ! Vous allez tous les trois vous coucher, intervient Hodge allez Hop Hop Hop au lit ouste je ne veus plus vous voir jusqu'à demain, le rapport peut attendre jusque là, rajoute t il en voyant que nous ne bougions pas.

Sous son insistance nous nous levons tous les trois d'un même mouvement et sortons de son bureau, et nous dirigeons vers l'armurerie pour reposer nos armes puis repartons chacun de notre côté vers nos chambres respectives.

Une fois rentré dans la sécurité de ma chambre, je me dirige vers mon bureau en bois massif, placé dans un renfoncement près de la porte de mon dressing, sur lequel se trouve mon ordinateur portable que j'allume rapidement pour faire quelques recherches sur la mystérieuse Clarissa Fray, la fille de mes rêves. Je tape donc dans le moteur de recherche '' Clarissa Fray New York '' qui me donne en tout et pour tout six résultats, après avoir visité la page web de toutes ces filles j'ai le malheur de constater qu'aucune d'entre elle n'est ma jolie rouquine. Je trouve alors des informations sur Jocelyne Fray la célèbre chasseuse d'ombres ce qui m'étonne grandement, je regarde et remarque un avis de recherche sur elle, pas pour la capturer, non, mais parce qu'elle à soudainement disparu de Los Angeles, son ancien lieu de résidence.

Que Clarissa et Jocelyne porte le même nom me met la puce à l'oreille et je me souviens que, d'après les rumeurs, lorsque Jocelyne s'est enfuit avec la coupe, elle était enceinte. Je comprends rapidement que Clarissa est la fille que Jocelyne attendait lorsqu'elle s'est sauvée. Cette constatation me permet de comprendre le comportement d'Hodge, après tout s'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit content de retrouver son amie après toutes ces années.

Je change donc ma recherche et tape '' Clarissa et Jocelyne New York '' car puisque je n'ai pas trouvé Clary sous son vrai nom, c'est qu'elle doit y être inscrite sous un faux nom. C'est tout à fait logique lorsqu'on y pense : Jocelyne est recherchée par tous les démons à des kilomètres à la ronde, il est donc logique que pour éviter de se faire attraper est de changer d'identité. Ma recherche m'apporte cette fois-ci bien plus de résultats : vingt quatre. Après douze pages web parcourues et autant de soupir exaspéré, je trouve enfin ma petite rouquine inscrite sous le nom de Clarissa Kingsley . Je trouve également une photo d'elle mais aucune de sa mère ce qui ne m'étonne guère d'ailleurs.

Grâce à mes talents de hacker – bas quoi faut bien s'occuper en attendant que la chasse aux démons commence – je pirate le serveur et trouve toutes les informations sur elle, ce qui ne fait pas grand chose. Apparemment Clarissa Kingsey est apparu il y a dix-sept ans – normal quoi – d'une mère Jocelyne Kingsley qui elle est également mystérieusement apparue il y a dix-sept. En effet il n'y a aucune information sur Jocelyne avant ces dix-sept dernières années comme si d'un seul coup, elle était arrivée, sortie de nul part, comme par magie. Ce constat ne me surprend pas outre mesure après tout ce n'est pas étonnant. Je trouve son adresse et la note sur un post-it que je colle sur … ben mon ordi … Je me dit que ça peut toujours servir au cas où un jour il y aurait un problème.

A peine cette pensée a t elle fusée que mon instinct me hurle d'aller chez elle,qu'elle a besoin de moi. Il me dit également que ce n'est pas d'un soutient physique dont elle a besoin mais d'un soutient psychologique et que c'est urgent. Prenant à peine le temps de réfléchir, je me dirige rapidement vers la porte de ma chambre avec la ferme intention d'aller prendre des armes à l'armurerie car, même si ce n'est pas d'un soutient physique dont elle a besoin je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour sortir désarmé, je suis un chasseur d'ombres après tout. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je suis surpris de voir Alec et Isabelle qui, elle, avait la main en l'air s'apprêtant sans doute à frapper à ma porte. En me voyant, elle hausse un sourcil suspicieux m'examinant de ses yeux bleus essayant sans doute de découvrir mes intentions.

- Tu vas quelque part ? Me demande t elle

- … Ça se pourrait bien oui, répondis-je en la contournant et commençant à marcher vers l'armurerie.

Je les sentis me suivre en sachant très bien que l'interrogatoire n'était pas terminé.

- Et où tu vas ? Me demande t elle en m'observant me préparer et en faisant de même plus lentement à l'instar d'Alec

- J'ai découvert où habite Clarissa et mon instinct me dit qu'elle a besoin de moi donc j'y vais, répondis-je simplement.

Ma réponse eu le don de la faire sursauter et lever les yeux, qu'elle avait momentanément baissé sur la dague qu'elle s'évertuait à glisser dans l'étui à sa hanche. Alec, lui, se contente de me regarder fixement en silence comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je dis la vérité ou si je viens d'inventer un big mensonge ce qui m'exaspère au plus haut point mais je ne fais aucune remarque et continu de m'affairer à me préparer. Une fois prêt, je marche rapidement dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant le grand escalier que je descends rapidement, sautant les deux dernières marches avant de me diriger vers la grande porte d'entrée. Je suis alors stoppé par une main qui se pose doucement sur mon épaule.

- Tu es sur de ton coup? Me demande Isabelle le regard empli d'inquiétude

- Elle a besoin de moi, je le sais, je le sens donc j'y vais, répondis-je

- Ça pourrait être un piège, me dit elle

- Ça ce pourrait, répondis-je n'ayant pas l'envie de la réprimander sur le fait qu'elle accuse la fille qui nous a sauvé de vouloir nous tuer, mais je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face si je ne le fais pas.

- … Ouais, répondit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, je comprends allons-y

A peine a t elle fini sa phrase que je suis déjà dans l'allée me dirigeant vers le grand portail d'entrée que je passe rapidement en compagnie de mes partenaires. Marchant le plus vite que nous pouvons sans pour autant nous mettre à courir, nous dévalons les routes, les rues, les ruelles et les chemins jusqu'à arriver devant un immeuble en brique rouge composé d'un étage auquel Clarissa habite.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment, nous voyons une porte sur la gauche, légèrement entrouverte de laquelle dépasse la tête d'une vieille femme noire nous regardant d'un air hagard avant de retirer sa tête et de claquer brusquement la porte. _Vieille peau ! _ Pensais-je à ce moment là. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus longtemps et monte l'escalier rapidement suivi de mes deux acolytes. Nous nous figeons tous les trois en arrivant sur le seuil. L'encadrement dans lequel devait sans doute se trouver la porte n'est maintenant que vide et cette pauvre porte est désormais au sol, la partie supérieure totalement cassée et des éclats de bois entourant la carcasse à peu près intacte. D'un même mouvement nous dégainons chacun une arme et nous avançons dans l'appartement, faisant craquer des éclats de bois sous nos semelle, nous faisant grimacer. Si un démon est encore présent, il nous aura repéré sans aucun doute.

Nous continuons donc notre inspection arrivant dans un salon qui aurait pu être très accueillant et chaleureux s'il n'était pas totalement saccagé. Voyant qu'il n'y a plus aucun danger dans cette pièce nous reprenons doucement la route jusqu'à arrivé dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas le temps de regarder les dégâts que je me retrouve avec une lame d'épée à quelques millimètres de ma gorge prête à me la trancher au moindre mouvement, détachant mes yeux de la lame, je les relève vers son propriétaire – ou plutôt sa propriétaire – qui n'est autre que Clarissa. Me reconnaissant sans doute, elle baisse son arme.

- Seigneur vous ne tenez vraiment pas à la vie, je ne savais pas que les chasseurs d'ombres avaient des tendances suicidaires de nos jours, se met elle a grommelé.

Ne se préoccupant plus de nous, elle fait tout le tour de l'appartement et, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle chercher apparemment frappe dans un mur de dépit.

- Je ne savais pas que les chasseurs d'ombre avaient des tendances d'auto-mutilation lui dit Alec d'un air fier de retourner sa phrase contre elle.

_A part Isabelle, vous pensez qu'Alec manquerait à quelqu'un si elle le tuait ? Car j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle en meurt d'envie là ._

- Vous l'avez dit à quelqu'un ? Demande t elle

- Quoi ? Lui demande Isabelle totalement perdu tout comme moi et Alec.

- Notre rencontre, est ce que vous l'avez raconté à quelqu'un ? Nous explique t elle rapidement

- Hum … Juste à Hodge pourquoi ? Répondis-je complètement paumé

- Hodge … Hodge Starkweather le chasseur d'ombre hyper célèbre ?

- Oui mais encore une fois pourquoi ? Lui redemandais-je cherchant des réponses.

Elle part alors vers sa chambre et fourre rapidement toutes ses affaires dans une valise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? lui demande Isabelle

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais ma valise, je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps c'est trop dangereux.

- Et tu comptes aller où ?

- Je sais pas je vais voir en tout cas je ne peux pas rester ici c'est une certitude, répondit-elle

- Tu veux venir à l'institut ? Lui demandais-je

- Jace ! me réprimande Alec

- Quoi c'est une chasseuse d'ombres et institut est pour les chasseurs d'ombres, répondis-je

- Il a raison c'est une des nôtres on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça, renchéri Isabelle

Alec ne répondit pas visiblement renfrogné de s'être fait renvoyé comme ça

- Ok merci de m'accueillir

Nous partons alors vers l'institut et, à peine rentrés, Clary reste bouche bée pendant plusieurs minutes.

- C'est … commence t elle sans trouver les mots pour finir

- Je sais me dis-je avec un sourire, j'ai réagi comme toi la première fois.

- Que se passe t il ? Qui est elle ? Demande alors Hodge en arrivant alors que Clary se raidissait.

_To Be Continued … _

_Désolé du temps que j'ai mis à écrire j'essayerais de mieux gérer mon temps mais en ce moment c'est un peu la galère. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et laissez des reviews_


End file.
